


Things Can Change

by HeartandHeadAlways



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-23 00:47:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18538891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartandHeadAlways/pseuds/HeartandHeadAlways
Summary: After reading the Titanic journal entry in Miracle of Christmas part 1 Lucy goes to talk to Flynn.





	Things Can Change

**Author's Note:**

> A/N – HAPPY GARCY WEEKEND!!! This idea came to me this morning…the one morning I could sleep in. I kept reaching my phone to write down lines and ideas that popped into my head until finally I just grabbed my laptop and started to write! More proof that Garcy is always on my mind. I wrote it in one sitting then stepped away and came back to re-read and do some small edits tonight, so…hopefully it doesn’t suck lol. Anyway…ENJOY!

Wyatt sat on the bed beside Lucy and watched as she flipped through the journal -- Watergate, Hollywood, Salem, and reminisced about all they had been through.

“Titanic?” She said in a confused tone. “This hasn’t happened yet.” Her and Wyatt began to read through the passage.

“You and Flynn?” Wyatt said in a disbelieving tone. He stood up. “I am going to let you finish that on your own…” He said before leaving her alone in his room.

Lucy was so focused on the journal that she barely noticed that he had left.

'Was is preordained to bring Flynn and I together? I’ll never know. I sat wrapped in a blanket, lost in thought, and then Flynn kissed me. And finally the pain I’ve felt for so long dissipated. So I kissed him back. Again. And again. It wasn’t just the right time and place. And it wasn’t because of the cold. Whether we admit it or not - - we needed eachother that night. I could see it in the way Flynn looked at me. I felt it in the way he took me in his arms, the same arms I used to run from - - but not anymore. That night I felt safe, and protected, and loved.'

Lucy re-read that section a few times before looking up from the journal and sighing. She had a feeling that there was more to her and Flynn’s relationship that he ever led on. Lucy had already begun to feel something for Flynn so it wasn’t like it was all that surprising, but she was upset that he had never told her. She closed the journal then quickly made her way down the hall to Flynn’s room.

Without bothering to knock Lucy opened his door and walked right in. Flynn was as usual sitting in his chair reading a book. He smirked when he saw Lucy but Lucy’s serious expression didn’t fade.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” She asked as she held up the journal.

“So, you got to the good part.” He said as he closed his book and placed it on the small table by his chair.

Lucy looked away and shook her head before looking back at him. “I’m serious. Why didn’t you tell me?”

Flynn stood up and took a few steps towards Lucy. “If you read the rest of the journal you would know that things between us ended…badly.

“So, what…you get your family back and leave me? That is why you didn’t tell me?”

Flynn stared at her for a few moments before speaking. “Do you really think that I would just leave after being with you?”

Lucy shrugged her shoulders and looked away from him. “Wyatt had no problem doing it.”

“I’m not Wyatt.” Flynn said quickly and seriously. He paused. “Things ended because you never…” He sighed and looked down for a moment before looking back up at Lucy. “You never cared for me like you cared for Wyatt.”

Lucy could tell it pained him to talk about this and maybe that was the reason he never brought it up before. “The journal isn’t always right.”

Flynn gave her a sad smile. “It has been right more times than it has been wrong.” He said softly. “Besides,” He said with a small laugh. “I’m not really your type.”  
Flynn said, desperately trying to lighten the mood between them.

“You don’t know anything about my type.” Lucy paused. “Titanic was our first kiss, right?” Flynn gave her a small nod. Lucy bit her bottom lip. “OK.” She said softly. Flynn gave her a confused look but before he could say anything Lucy took two steps forward, placed her hands on his cheeks and pressed her lips to his. Flynn didn’t hesitate and kissed her back immediately. 

After just a few short seconds Lucy pulled away but kept one of her hands on his cheek. “What was that?” Flynn asked softly as a small smile spread across face; his eyes still fixed on her soft lips.

“Me proving to you that things can change.” She whispered. She slid her hand from his cheek down to his chest and let her eyes drop to the same spot. “Maybe in another timeline I ended up with Wyatt.” She paused and lifted her back up to look in his. “…or maybe we found our way back to eachother again…” Lucy realized she was rambling and shook her head. “What I am trying to say is we don’t know how things ended…and even if we did it wouldn’t matter. Whatever happened in a previous timeline has no bearing on us now. Right now, in this timeline, if I had to choose I would…” Lucy stopped herself and looked away from Flynn, even after sharing a kiss she wasn’t fully ready to say it out loud yet. She bit her lip and looked back to him. “I wouldn’t choose to be with Wyatt.”

They stared at eachother for another moment before they were interrupted by the alarm informing them that Emma had once again jumped.


End file.
